No longer alone
by bunniluv210
Summary: Basically about Kakashi and one of his students and how he realises he loves her as she gets to grips with her past. Sasuke also likes her and determines he will get what he wants! Gets a little steamy later just to warn anyone.
1. Bell training

-1(In this particular story Sakura no longer exists and my character Néko is replacing her. This is also separate from the whole naruXsasu)

The wind tugged at Néko's golden blonde, long hair. It pulled it far behind her and pushed her tears so they slid back along her face. She wiped them away and looked out at Konoha. Her home. Yet why did she feel so alone there.

Her life had not been a happy one. As a child she was experimenting on by her own parents and now she had to live with what they had done to her. She did not complain, secretly she was thankful. They made her powerful and if she could ever control the power she could become the most powerful ninja there ever was. Her power to control the elements made almost everyone an unworthy opponent. The only draw back was it took so much out of her.

But for all this power inside her heart was breaking. Her parents had tortured her and she carried on her body the numerous evidence of this and yet on her arms were pale and purple scars not created by her parents. Few people had seen them and even less had heard her ever talk about them. But they were done by herself. Many were very deep including the pale, white, thick lines across her wrists.

It was true her life was miserable and empty but she never complained and never let anyone see her tears and now as it drew closer to when she knew she had to meet her team mates she urged herself to stop crying and wiped the single tear, running down her cheek, away.

She turned away from the view of Konoha, her home and walked to the field beyond the river where she would meet Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

As she drew closer Naruto's excited voice filled her silent thoughts;

"Néko-Chan… hey Néko!" he also waved ecstatically while on his right Sasuke simply looked up and nodded a greeting.

Néko pulled up her black fingerless gloves so they reached to just below her armpits and waved a greeting to them both.

As expected Kakashi was absent from this scene but he would arrive soon enough.

Néko perched on the railing next to Sasuke and Naruto stood on her other side, even between these two warm bodies she felt cold and alone.

"Yo." Kakashi stood holding his book with an annoying grin on his face, "have you all been waiting for me?"

Naruto began to rant at him but this soon became inaudible for Néko as once again she became absorbed in her thoughts. It wasn't until Sasuke gave her sharp poke in the ribs that focussed returned to her.

"Sorry…I guess I'd kinda phased out." I folded my arms across my chest in defiance and Kakashi was clearly beginning to become a little annoyed.

"Well as I was saying today we are doing some training with these two bells," he held up two golden, glistening bells.

"You're job is to try to get one of them before lunch and those that don't will go without lunch."

Néko's eyebrows raised a little then her face became expressionless.

Naruto had been caught in a trap and Sasuke had already failed in his first attempt, although he was close. Very close.

_I won't fail, I'm not like them, I bet Sasuke thinks just the same thing but he is deep down. I'm not. I'll prove to everyone. _Néko observed Kakashi who was crouching study a leaf or something on the ground now was her chance.

She sent a burst of water just in front of Kakashi and he jumped back. At that moment she appeared behind him and he jumped straight back into her kunai. Poof Kakashi turned into a log.

"Damn, I should have known." she proceeded to swear under her breath, then turned on one foot while swinging the other round through the air. It connected with Kakashi's arm but did not cause any damage.

He grabbed her leg and swung her up in the air by it. She was quick and waved her hand over Kakashi and he turned into a blazing mass. Poof another log.

Néko fell into the fire and Sasuke who was watching not to far away gasped.

A shadow appeared in the fire and then Néko walked out. She waved her arm again towards the fire in a circular motion and the fire disappeared.

"She's good but what the hell is that jhutsu?" A slightly worried undertone was in Sasuke's voice.

Néko stood kunai at the ready and then out of the undergrowth came a rain of kunai. She successfully deflected them with her own but it was too late. She did not realise this was only a distraction and before she knew what was happening Kakashi was right behind with a razor sharp kunai held to her delicate, exposed neck.

She could feel his heart beat in his chest and the warmth of his body, his heart was racing.

"You're pretty good, definitely above Naruto, not sure about Sasuke but like him you are different. Aren't you?" he whispered the final comment.

Sasuke shifted his weight, watching the scene being played before him but as he did a twig snapped under his foot.

"Damn!" he leapt out of the way just in time as Kakashi threw his Kunai straight for him.

This was Néko's chance and she took it. She threw Kakashi over her back but he caught hold of her foot and dragged her down. Suddenly in a puff of grey smoke Kakashi was suddenly standing above her looking down at her.

Her face was expressionless then it changed to a satisfied grin and Kakashi realised. He looked at his belt where now only one bell hung.

He looked at her hands. One was clutching tightly to something that it was turning white.

"You underestimate me, Sensei." her eyes darkened but the grin remained on her face.

"Not yet!" Kakashi shouted and he grabbed the material of her top. He dragged her high into the air and slammed her back down into the ground. He used such force that she created a slight crater around her but she still held on.

She gave a slight cry of pain then drew her breath in painfully. She coughed and a little blood escaped her mouth.

Kakashi now stood above her and he slammed his foot down on her wrist.

She once again cried in pain and closed her eyes in the sheer shock of it.

"You think you're special but your life has been as hard as anyone else's, I'm not going to treat you any differently and you're getting any sympathy from me." he face was stern and under the he was breathing hard. He didn't understand why he felt this way but there was something about her that made him feel awkward and angry.

"What the hell do you know about my life, you know nothing!" she screamed at him, then howled in pain again as pushed harder on her wrist.

He didn't want to hurt her but something compelled him and as he gazed into the endless blue ocean of her eyes he became lost.

She was a little older than Naruto and Sasuke but only by a year and she also wasn't much younger than him, after all he became a sensei at a fairly young age, he was one of the youngest. She had a face that one would not call pretty but stunning. She was not like the girls at the academy with there young, girly, pretty faces.

She had a rare, beautiful smile and a eyes that knew more sorrow than most. No one would ever call her weak. It was not a word that described her and would certainly conger anger if she heard it.

It was possibly this dark past that set her looks as different from others but either way Kakashi knew she was different.

She was strong and independent, he thought of how she probably thought she didn't need anyone. But little did he knew she longed for companionship and love but she never told this to anyone.

Her howl of pain shocked him out of his thoughts and he stared down at her again. He lifted his foot up then slammed it back down again making a muddy mark on her gloves.

Finally she gave up under this persistent and unbearable pain and her hand fell open. Kakashi leaned forward and picked up the now blood covered bell.

"That's a good girl." He whispered into her ear and then he walked away.

She sat up and clutched her wrist.

"Are you satisfied? Have you enjoyed the show?" She directed her questions at a tree trunk about five meters away. _Damn it I should have done something. But… _Sasuke walked into the open just as a ringing filled the landscape. Néko opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke spoke before her:

"Lunch…you coming?" he held an arm out for her. She looked at the strong arm before her and got up on her own.

As the two walked out of the greenery and into the clearing they noticed Naruto was tied to a huge post. Kakashi stood waiting, he glanced at Néko then quickly looked away. He noticed she was still clutching her wrist.

As they came even closer Kakashi spoke to her;

"I could give you a cream to take the pain away." His voice sounded half ashamed and very awkward. She glared at him then simply replied;

"Fuck you."

Naruto gasped and then struggled against the ropes that tied him to the huge brown cylinder.

"Hmm…well you know why you are failing? It's because you're not working as a team, you need each other." He looked earnestly at them all.

"I don't need anyone!" Néko charged at Kakashi with five shuriken in her hand. She proceeded to throw these but he dodged them all and as she came to land her flying kick in the centre of his face he dodged and grabbed her leg.

Her skin was silky smooth but he didn't have time to think about that. He swung her round and hit her into the ground hard and as she lay gasping in pain he grabbed her arms in one big, strong hand and sat upon the small of her back.

"You see, on your own you won't succeed. You were put in a team for a reason." Both Néko and Sasuke grunted at this remark and Kakashi increased his grip.

"Ahh…mmmm…" She took a short painful breath and finally Kakashi got up.

Finally he said "you can have another go after lunch but no food for Naruto."

"Well that's just fine, I'm not hungry anyway." But a loud growl from Naruto's stomach gave him away.

Kakashi left and the two ninja that were allowed to eat did so. Once again Naruto's stomach growled.

"Here," Néko unhappily offered her food up to Naruto who accepted it gladly.

"And have some of mine." Sasuke also grudgingly offered his food to Naruto.

"How dare you, I told you no food for Naruto! You know what happens now!" Kakashi seemed to have appeared from no where and now he raging presence caused all but Néko to shrink back a little.

"You pass…" Kakashi was smiling now and he held his thumb up at his team.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Really?" Naruto was also shocked.

"you learnt the true meaning of teamwork, from the most unlikely member." At this point the smiled kindly at Néko and this shocked her a little.

"But I would like to see if any of you could get a bell after all some of you were close." As he said this he only looked at Sasuke.

"Great but would someone untie me." Naruto screamed extremely frustrated.

It was Sasuke who untied the blonde boy as they all stood there Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Are we doing this as a team then?" Naruto nodded in agreement and Néko merely shrugged.

The three ninja set out together and had soon found there Sensei relaxing by a tree reading his book.

"Here's how we're doing it, Naruto you're gonna go first and distract him then I'll attack and when I've started you attack too and Néko…you be back up." This was not what Néko had in mind but either way she sat back and began to watch the two boys feeble attack.

Naruto flew out the bushes with a flying kick which was easily deflected by Kakashi's arm. Then a huge fireball came flying towards Kakashi, he caught fire then puff a flaming log fell to the floor.

"Damn it, where…?" Sasuke looked around then up at Néko.

"Behind you!" He shouted. Néko turned and Kakashi grabbed her cheeks in his palm. He face was caved into a cheeky, dark grin. He was so close she good feel his warm breath. He drew one hand away and gave her cheek a light slap then he was gone again.

Néko stood stunned.

"That bastard!" She screamed. She walked out of the bushes and Sasuke and Naruto came towards her. Her hands became orange and red flames and she hit them both in the chest and sent them flying into trees. Naruto grunted in pain and Sasuke just caught himself sliding into the tree.

"Kakashi! Come out and fight me you bastard! No more kids play, no more sensei pupil crap!" she was so frustrated at this insult to her pride. How dare he think he could touch her. Especially doing that. It was a familiar action. Her father always use to do it to her. So now she was furious.

Kakashi appeared behind and spoke teasingly;

"What is it? Did I upset the little girl?" He didn't understand why he was being so rude but he couldn't stop and he was excited at the chance to fight her one on one.

"Begin then…" but he was too late. Thorned creepers were already scraping up his legs. The thorns dug in to his skin and red, warm blood dripped down his legs.

"Not that easy." Kakashi tutted and the creepers began to burn while the flame did not affect him. She gave a little smile and grunt of happiness as she waved her hand in a circular motion. The flames were gone and the creepers continued up his body. _What the hell is this? _Kakashi thought. He strained his arms and legs against the creepers as she drew closer. She crossed her arms and leaned next to his ear.

"It's annoying isn't it when you're absolutely powerless against some one?" After a long blinked she continued; "are you powerless against me…Kakashi?" He closed his eyes lost in the soft, sweetness of her voice. She placed her hands on his chest and drew then down to his waist. She was very close to him and his head involuntarily leaned towards her. She moved further into his body until her breath was warm against his neck. He was powerless.

Then he heard a tinkle and suddenly realised but it was too late he broke free of the thorns but she was already waving the bell in his face.

She pulled it away and kissed it delicately, then turned and slipped away.

The three boys were left completely stunned.

The team was extraordinary, they had progressed greatly and no one could beat them. They had already proceeded to level B missions and it so happened the four had one today.

Today they had to protect another ninja. He was below the group but he was young and still fairly strong but very experienced ninja from the hidden mist village were after him because he could be a missing member of an important family in the wave country . So he had hired shinobi to help him get home.

It was already dark and the four of them, Kakashi, Naruto, Néko and Jenba, the young ninja, were walking up a difficult path through dense undergrowth.

"I think we should set up tents here tonight." Kakashi was already walking of the path to the clearest area of the forest.

When the tent was up and they were all inside they found they were more tired than they realised and all went almost straight to sleep.

Naruto had decided to sleep on one side of Néko and Sasuke had laid down on the other. Kakashi slept by the door and Jenba slept on the other side of the tent.

It was late in the night and Néko was restless in her sleep.

_Kakashi stood above her caressing her face._

"_I love you." he whispered and then he turned into her father and repeated his statement. _

_He played with her hair and stroked her cheeks but then her mother came. _

_She had a huge sword and she swung it around her head then thrust it down and across her fathers head._

_Suddenly she was in her room. Blood was every where. It was all over her and her hands slipped as she tried to clasp them together. She noticed blood streaming from her wrists and down her arms. She was faint and could feel herself fall deeper into the darkness. A hand reached out for her but she couldn't quite reach it, she called out crying, desperate._

She awoke to a sharp pain in her ribs and realised Sasuke had been poking her. She was hot and a little sweaty.

"Hey it's ok" he spoke soothingly with his calming voice; "it was just a bad dream…sshhh." He was stroking her arm still clad in her black gloves.

Her eyes were wide and her breathing was fast and she suddenly realised she had tears running down her face. Luckily it was dark and Sasuke could not see her tears. She was shaking slightly and images of her dream kept flashing through her head.

"I need to go for a walk." She whispered to the dark figure sat beside her.

"I'll come too." She offered no rejections so he followed her out the tent and into the cold night air.

A shiver ran down her spine from the sudden cold and Sasuke moved closer to offer his warmth. She had never thought Sasuke as a kind person, he was civil but always silent and showed little emotion. He was not dissimilar to herself.

"What were you dreaming about? I mean.. you kept calling out in your sleep?" He had stopped in the moonlight and now looked down into her face. The light reflected off her huge, blue eyes and captivated him.

He pushed back her hair and caressed her cheeks.

She drew away, she didn't like this uncomfortable feeling. She liked him she knew that from the tingle she felt every time he looked at her but after being alone for so long she did not want to be hurt. Being alone was better than being hurt.

As though he read her mind he whispered;

"I won't hurt you." And again he touched her cheeks and pulled her into his warm body. This time she made no objections as she stared into his dark, obsidian eyes. His dark, raven hair framed his pale face that now looked almost white in the moonlight.

_She looks so innocent and perfect_ thought Sasuke as he once again became lost in those blue eyes. He stroked her back while the other hand caressed her neck. His hand was soon replaced by his moist lips. She moaned slightly but still did not object. He kissed up her neck and then moved towards her lips.

She pressed her lips to his now desperate for his touch. His tongue entered her mouth and he traced the roof of her mouth then explored the rest of her mouth. Sasuke had slipped his knee in between her thighs and now as there hearts raced Néko gave a little moan again;

"Sasuke-kun…" Her fingers began to desperately cling to his back while he simple held her in his powerful, warm grip. He pushed against her and she could feel his desperation. Neither of them wanted to be alone anymore.

His hand slipped down her back and once again he further pushed open her thighs with his knee. Now he was rubbing slightly up against her.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…" she pulled away a little and he stopped.

"I think you should go back to bed." He could not hide the disappointment and confusion in his face but she looked sternly into his eyes and he walked away, kicking a rock as he went.

Néko sat down looking at the huge moon ahead of her.

"Do you cry when you're alone?" She asked to the silent sky

"Doesn't matter how many times you ask it never replies." Kakashi stood above her and the moonlight reflected off his silver hair.

She looked up at him with her wide eyes then back up at the moon. He sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you." He didn't want to explain that it was because he was trying to hide his true feelings that he could not control so he hoped she would not ask why, instead she replied with a statement;

"It's all I've ever known," she looked at him and he looked at her with a confused expression, "the dark pain of loneliness, I know how to deal with that but anything else…I'm so afraid I've been hurt too much that I can never trust or let anyone else in." Her voice was ethereal yet so sad.

"I guess that's why Sasuke looked so disappointed on his way back to the tent." Néko looked back at the green shape against the emerald undergrowth.

"You had a bad dream earlier?" He tilted his head to one side and looked again into the pool of blue that were her eyes. She looked away.

"Every night, sometimes there not that bad." she looked at the ground then back into Kakashi kind eyes.

"Not everyone will hurt you, you've just got to let people in to realise this." He closed his eyes and grinned at her then yawned.

"Back to bed I think." And the two walked back to the tent.

Néko lay back down between sleeping Naruto and Sasuke, while Kakashi resumed his position by the door.

When Néko had turned away and shut her eyes Sasuke opened his and propped himself up on one elbow. He looked at her face and in the dark could just make out the curve of her lips and the strong cheek bones.

_Damn you Kakashi, she's mine and I'll get what I want. I always do. _he stroked the hair away and lay back down feeling her gentle breathing and steady heart beat.


	2. Sasuke's second attempt

-1(In this particular story Sakura no longer exists and my character Néko is replacing her. This is also separate from the whole naruXsasu)

The wind tugged at Néko's golden blonde, long hair. It pulled it far behind her and pushed her tears so they slid back along her face. She wiped them away and looked out at Konoha. Her home. Yet why did she feel so alone there.

Her life had not been a happy one. As a child she was experimenting on by her own parents and now she had to live with what they had done to her. She did not complain, secretly she was thankful. They made her powerful and if she could ever control the power she could become the most powerful ninja there ever was. Her power to control the elements made almost everyone an unworthy opponent. The only draw back was it took so much out of her.

But for all this power inside her heart was breaking. Her parents had tortured her and she carried on her body the numerous evidence of this and yet on her arms were pale and purple scars not created by her parents. Few people had seen them and even less had heard her ever talk about them. But they were done by herself. Many were very deep including the pale, white, thick lines across her wrists.

It was true her life was miserable and empty but she never complained and never let anyone see her tears and now as it drew closer to when she knew she had to meet her team mates she urged herself to stop crying and wiped the single tear, running down her cheek, away.

She turned away from the view of Konoha, her home and walked to the field beyond the river where she would meet Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

As she drew closer Naruto's excited voice filled her silent thoughts;

"Néko-Chan… hey Néko!" he also waved ecstatically while on his right Sasuke simply looked up and nodded a greeting.

Néko pulled up her black fingerless gloves so they reached to just below her armpits and waved a greeting to them both.

As expected Kakashi was absent from this scene but he would arrive soon enough.

Néko perched on the railing next to Sasuke and Naruto stood on her other side, even between these two warm bodies she felt cold and alone.

"Yo." Kakashi stood holding his book with an annoying grin on his face, "have you all been waiting for me?"

Naruto began to rant at him but this soon became inaudible for Néko as once again she became absorbed in her thoughts. It wasn't until Sasuke gave her sharp poke in the ribs that focussed returned to her.

"Sorry…I guess I'd kinda phased out." I folded my arms across my chest in defiance and Kakashi was clearly beginning to become a little annoyed.

"Well as I was saying today we are doing some training with these two bells," he held up two golden, glistening bells.

"You're job is to try to get one of them before lunch and those that don't will go without lunch."

Néko's eyebrows raised a little then her face became expressionless.

Naruto had been caught in a trap and Sasuke had already failed in his first attempt, although he was close. Very close.

_I won't fail, I'm not like them, I bet Sasuke thinks just the same thing but he is deep down. I'm not. I'll prove to everyone. _Néko observed Kakashi who was crouching study a leaf or something on the ground now was her chance.

She sent a burst of water just in front of Kakashi and he jumped back. At that moment she appeared behind him and he jumped straight back into her kunai. Poof Kakashi turned into a log.

"Damn, I should have known." she proceeded to swear under her breath, then turned on one foot while swinging the other round through the air. It connected with Kakashi's arm but did not cause any damage.

He grabbed her leg and swung her up in the air by it. She was quick and waved her hand over Kakashi and he turned into a blazing mass. Poof another log.

Néko fell into the fire and Sasuke who was watching not to far away gasped.

A shadow appeared in the fire and then Néko walked out. She waved her arm again towards the fire in a circular motion and the fire disappeared.

"She's good but what the hell is that jhutsu?" A slightly worried undertone was in Sasuke's voice.

Néko stood kunai at the ready and then out of the undergrowth came a rain of kunai. She successfully deflected them with her own but it was too late. She did not realise this was only a distraction and before she knew what was happening Kakashi was right behind with a razor sharp kunai held to her delicate, exposed neck.

She could feel his heart beat in his chest and the warmth of his body, his heart was racing.

"You're pretty good, definitely above Naruto, not sure about Sasuke but like him you are different. Aren't you?" he whispered the final comment.

Sasuke shifted his weight, watching the scene being played before him but as he did a twig snapped under his foot.

"Damn!" he leapt out of the way just in time as Kakashi threw his Kunai straight for him.

This was Néko's chance and she took it. She threw Kakashi over her back but he caught hold of her foot and dragged her down. Suddenly in a puff of grey smoke Kakashi was suddenly standing above her looking down at her.

Her face was expressionless then it changed to a satisfied grin and Kakashi realised. He looked at his belt where now only one bell hung.

He looked at her hands. One was clutching tightly to something that it was turning white.

"You underestimate me, Sensei." her eyes darkened but the grin remained on her face.

"Not yet!" Kakashi shouted and he grabbed the material of her top. He dragged her high into the air and slammed her back down into the ground. He used such force that she created a slight crater around her but she still held on.

She gave a slight cry of pain then drew her breath in painfully. She coughed and a little blood escaped her mouth.

Kakashi now stood above her and he slammed his foot down on her wrist.

She once again cried in pain and closed her eyes in the sheer shock of it.

"You think you're special but your life has been as hard as anyone else's, I'm not going to treat you any differently and you're getting any sympathy from me." he face was stern and under the he was breathing hard. He didn't understand why he felt this way but there was something about her that made him feel awkward and angry.

"What the hell do you know about my life, you know nothing!" she screamed at him, then howled in pain again as pushed harder on her wrist.

He didn't want to hurt her but something compelled him and as he gazed into the endless blue ocean of her eyes he became lost.

She was a little older than Naruto and Sasuke but only by a year and she also wasn't much younger than him, after all he became a sensei at a fairly young age, he was one of the youngest. She had a face that one would not call pretty but stunning. She was not like the girls at the academy with there young, girly, pretty faces.

She had a rare, beautiful smile and a eyes that knew more sorrow than most. No one would ever call her weak. It was not a word that described her and would certainly conger anger if she heard it.

It was possibly this dark past that set her looks as different from others but either way Kakashi knew she was different.

She was strong and independent, he thought of how she probably thought she didn't need anyone. But little did he knew she longed for companionship and love but she never told this to anyone.

Her howl of pain shocked him out of his thoughts and he stared down at her again. He lifted his foot up then slammed it back down again making a muddy mark on her gloves.

Finally she gave up under this persistent and unbearable pain and her hand fell open. Kakashi leaned forward and picked up the now blood covered bell.

"That's a good girl." He whispered into her ear and then he walked away.

She sat up and clutched her wrist.

"Are you satisfied? Have you enjoyed the show?" She directed her questions at a tree trunk about five meters away. _Damn it I should have done something. But… _Sasuke walked into the open just as a ringing filled the landscape. Néko opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke spoke before her:

"Lunch…you coming?" he held an arm out for her. She looked at the strong arm before her and got up on her own.

As the two walked out of the greenery and into the clearing they noticed Naruto was tied to a huge post. Kakashi stood waiting, he glanced at Néko then quickly looked away. He noticed she was still clutching her wrist.

As they came even closer Kakashi spoke to her;

"I could give you a cream to take the pain away." His voice sounded half ashamed and very awkward. She glared at him then simply replied;

"Fuck you."

Naruto gasped and then struggled against the ropes that tied him to the huge brown cylinder.

"Hmm…well you know why you are failing? It's because you're not working as a team, you need each other." He looked earnestly at them all.

"I don't need anyone!" Néko charged at Kakashi with five shuriken in her hand. She proceeded to throw these but he dodged them all and as she came to land her flying kick in the centre of his face he dodged and grabbed her leg.

Her skin was silky smooth but he didn't have time to think about that. He swung her round and hit her into the ground hard and as she lay gasping in pain he grabbed her arms in one big, strong hand and sat upon the small of her back.

"You see, on your own you won't succeed. You were put in a team for a reason." Both Néko and Sasuke grunted at this remark and Kakashi increased his grip.

"Ahh…mmmm…" She took a short painful breath and finally Kakashi got up.

Finally he said "you can have another go after lunch but no food for Naruto."

"Well that's just fine, I'm not hungry anyway." But a loud growl from Naruto's stomach gave him away.

Kakashi left and the two ninja that were allowed to eat did so. Once again Naruto's stomach growled.

"Here," Néko unhappily offered her food up to Naruto who accepted it gladly.

"And have some of mine." Sasuke also grudgingly offered his food to Naruto.

"How dare you, I told you no food for Naruto! You know what happens now!" Kakashi seemed to have appeared from no where and now he raging presence caused all but Néko to shrink back a little.

"You pass…" Kakashi was smiling now and he held his thumb up at his team.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Really?" Naruto was also shocked.

"you learnt the true meaning of teamwork, from the most unlikely member." At this point the smiled kindly at Néko and this shocked her a little.

"But I would like to see if any of you could get a bell after all some of you were close." As he said this he only looked at Sasuke.

"Great but would someone untie me." Naruto screamed extremely frustrated.

It was Sasuke who untied the blonde boy as they all stood there Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Are we doing this as a team then?" Naruto nodded in agreement and Néko merely shrugged.

The three ninja set out together and had soon found there Sensei relaxing by a tree reading his book.

"Here's how we're doing it, Naruto you're gonna go first and distract him then I'll attack and when I've started you attack too and Néko…you be back up." This was not what Néko had in mind but either way she sat back and began to watch the two boys feeble attack.

Naruto flew out the bushes with a flying kick which was easily deflected by Kakashi's arm. Then a huge fireball came flying towards Kakashi, he caught fire then puff a flaming log fell to the floor.

"Damn it, where…?" Sasuke looked around then up at Néko.

"Behind you!" He shouted. Néko turned and Kakashi grabbed her cheeks in his palm. He face was caved into a cheeky, dark grin. He was so close she good feel his warm breath. He drew one hand away and gave her cheek a light slap then he was gone again.

Néko stood stunned.

"That bastard!" She screamed. She walked out of the bushes and Sasuke and Naruto came towards her. Her hands became orange and red flames and she hit them both in the chest and sent them flying into trees. Naruto grunted in pain and Sasuke just caught himself sliding into the tree.

"Kakashi! Come out and fight me you bastard! No more kids play, no more sensei pupil crap!" she was so frustrated at this insult to her pride. How dare he think he could touch her. Especially doing that. It was a familiar action. Her father always use to do it to her. So now she was furious.

Kakashi appeared behind and spoke teasingly;

"What is it? Did I upset the little girl?" He didn't understand why he was being so rude but he couldn't stop and he was excited at the chance to fight her one on one.

"Begin then…" but he was too late. Thorned creepers were already scraping up his legs. The thorns dug in to his skin and red, warm blood dripped down his legs.

"Not that easy." Kakashi tutted and the creepers began to burn while the flame did not affect him. She gave a little smile and grunt of happiness as she waved her hand in a circular motion. The flames were gone and the creepers continued up his body. _What the hell is this? _Kakashi thought. He strained his arms and legs against the creepers as she drew closer. She crossed her arms and leaned next to his ear.

"It's annoying isn't it when you're absolutely powerless against some one?" After a long blinked she continued; "are you powerless against me…Kakashi?" He closed his eyes lost in the soft, sweetness of her voice. She placed her hands on his chest and drew then down to his waist. She was very close to him and his head involuntarily leaned towards her. She moved further into his body until her breath was warm against his neck. He was powerless.

Then he heard a tinkle and suddenly realised but it was too late he broke free of the thorns but she was already waving the bell in his face.

She pulled it away and kissed it delicately, then turned and slipped away.

The three boys were left completely stunned.

The team was extraordinary, they had progressed greatly and no one could beat them. They had already proceeded to level B missions and it so happened the four had one today.

Today they had to protect another ninja. He was below the group but he was young and still fairly strong but very experienced ninja from the hidden mist village were after him because he could be a missing member of an important family in the wave country . So he had hired shinobi to help him get home.

It was already dark and the four of them, Kakashi, Naruto, Néko and Jenba, the young ninja, were walking up a difficult path through dense undergrowth.

"I think we should set up tents here tonight." Kakashi was already walking of the path to the clearest area of the forest.

When the tent was up and they were all inside they found they were more tired than they realised and all went almost straight to sleep.

Naruto had decided to sleep on one side of Néko and Sasuke had laid down on the other. Kakashi slept by the door and Jenba slept on the other side of the tent.

It was late in the night and Néko was restless in her sleep.

_Kakashi stood above her caressing her face._

"_I love you." he whispered and then he turned into her father and repeated his statement. _

_He played with her hair and stroked her cheeks but then her mother came. _

_She had a huge sword and she swung it around her head then thrust it down and across her fathers head._

_Suddenly she was in her room. Blood was every where. It was all over her and her hands slipped as she tried to clasp them together. She noticed blood streaming from her wrists and down her arms. She was faint and could feel herself fall deeper into the darkness. A hand reached out for her but she couldn't quite reach it, she called out crying, desperate._

She awoke to a sharp pain in her ribs and realised Sasuke had been poking her. She was hot and a little sweaty.

"Hey it's ok" he spoke soothingly with his calming voice; "it was just a bad dream…sshhh." He was stroking her arm still clad in her black gloves.

Her eyes were wide and her breathing was fast and she suddenly realised she had tears running down her face. Luckily it was dark and Sasuke could not see her tears. She was shaking slightly and images of her dream kept flashing through her head.

"I need to go for a walk." She whispered to the dark figure sat beside her.

"I'll come too." She offered no rejections so he followed her out the tent and into the cold night air.

A shiver ran down her spine from the sudden cold and Sasuke moved closer to offer his warmth. She had never thought Sasuke as a kind person, he was civil but always silent and showed little emotion. He was not dissimilar to herself.

"What were you dreaming about? I mean.. you kept calling out in your sleep?" He had stopped in the moonlight and now looked down into her face. The light reflected off her huge, blue eyes and captivated him.

He pushed back her hair and caressed her cheeks.

She drew away, she didn't like this uncomfortable feeling. She liked him she knew that from the tingle she felt every time he looked at her but after being alone for so long she did not want to be hurt. Being alone was better than being hurt.

As though he read her mind he whispered;

"I won't hurt you." And again he touched her cheeks and pulled her into his warm body. This time she made no objections as she stared into his dark, obsidian eyes. His dark, raven hair framed his pale face that now looked almost white in the moonlight.

_She looks so innocent and perfect_ thought Sasuke as he once again became lost in those blue eyes. He stroked her back while the other hand caressed her neck. His hand was soon replaced by his moist lips. She moaned slightly but still did not object. He kissed up her neck and then moved towards her lips.

She pressed her lips to his now desperate for his touch. His tongue entered her mouth and he traced the roof of her mouth then explored the rest of her mouth. Sasuke had slipped his knee in between her thighs and now as there hearts raced Néko gave a little moan again;

"Sasuke-kun…" Her fingers began to desperately cling to his back while he simple held her in his powerful, warm grip. He pushed against her and she could feel his desperation. Neither of them wanted to be alone anymore.

His hand slipped down her back and once again he further pushed open her thighs with his knee. Now he was rubbing slightly up against her.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…" she pulled away a little and he stopped.

"I think you should go back to bed." He could not hide the disappointment and confusion in his face but she looked sternly into his eyes and he walked away, kicking a rock as he went.

Néko sat down looking at the huge moon ahead of her.

"Do you cry when you're alone?" She asked to the silent sky

"Doesn't matter how many times you ask it never replies." Kakashi stood above her and the moonlight reflected off his silver hair.

She looked up at him with her wide eyes then back up at the moon. He sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you." He didn't want to explain that it was because he was trying to hide his true feelings that he could not control so he hoped she would not ask why, instead she replied with a statement;

"It's all I've ever known," she looked at him and he looked at her with a confused expression, "the dark pain of loneliness, I know how to deal with that but anything else…I'm so afraid I've been hurt too much that I can never trust or let anyone else in." Her voice was ethereal yet so sad.

"I guess that's why Sasuke looked so disappointed on his way back to the tent." Néko looked back at the green shape against the emerald undergrowth.

"You had a bad dream earlier?" He tilted his head to one side and looked again into the pool of blue that were her eyes. She looked away.

"Every night, sometimes there not that bad." she looked at the ground then back into Kakashi kind eyes.

"Not everyone will hurt you, you've just got to let people in to realise this." He closed his eyes and grinned at her then yawned.

"Back to bed I think." And the two walked back to the tent.

Néko lay back down between sleeping Naruto and Sasuke, while Kakashi resumed his position by the door.

When Néko had turned away and shut her eyes Sasuke opened his and propped himself up on one elbow. He looked at her face and in the dark could just make out the curve of her lips and the strong cheek bones.

_Damn you Kakashi, she's mine and I'll get what I want. I always do. _he stroked the hair away and lay back down feeling her gentle breathing and steady heart beat.


End file.
